


Death is Warm

by Oddballme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, Sadness, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end to Levi and the happiness of coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Warm

Levi was coming home at last. He had sent most of his friends off before following in their footsteps. He had known the end was coming, but had fought it. That is , he had fought it while it was worth fighting. 

When Eren had left, when he had left Levi broke. No one could tell, no one, but the ones who had been lost. They watched from home. They watched with Levi's heart already with them. Eren watched too. But he was torn apart wanting Levi to live and be with him. Levi couldn't have both, so when the time came Eren couldn' greet Levi "Welcome home!"

People say death is cold. They says it freezes the heart and soul. Levi thought it burned a hole through him. Death isn't cold, it's something that brings us together. It's warm. But then again that might only be because there's no one to leave behind anymore. 

It's warm and it's free. Death is happiness.


End file.
